


One Bad Day *Please Read The Notes First*

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frerard, High school massacre- sorry!, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, No Smut, Texting, Underage sexual plans, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day at Belleville High, til someone decided to kill.. everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bad Day *Please Read The Notes First*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> Hi there. 
> 
> I had this fic up yesterday, but I got some very nasty comments, that had me really not wanting to stay on this site.
> 
> I took this down.
> 
> But I was reminded by a very good friend this morning, that giving up is not what MCR taught us.
> 
> SO I'M NOT!
> 
> So I put it back up, and I'm hoping that it might be better received this time.
> 
> ~GeesCLUELESSgirl~  
> *******************************************************************************************************************  
> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this morning I hit up _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ to write and i find out that some piece of shit here put up a comment on this story, which I had not had a chance to read yet, and told her to kill herself or do what Frank was doing in the story. I was appalled! I could not believe that some one would stoop to that level in a pretty safe environment like this. 
> 
> We writers use this place as an outlet to display our creativity. If I do not agree with someones take, I don't read the story. If I take the time to read it and I still don't agree with it I JUST DON'T COMMENT!
> 
> Come on people what the fuck?! Are we 16 and in high school that we need to be cowards and cyber bully? I followed on of the commenters to their page and I found they don't even write! Who the fuck are you to judge someone's abilities when YOU have never written anything here at all! Why don;t you put your writing up and let us judge you as harshly! 
> 
> Now Gees took her story down and wanted to never put anything else solo up here again, but I reminded her that we are in the best fandom in the world where we were taught not to do this shit to other. We were taught to respect and understand. The guys may not be crazy that we ship them together, but Gerard has even said that writing is a wonderful form of art and even he write fan fiction in his own Way. 
> 
> Most of the comments were about Gees inability to tag well. I don;t want to hear that shit! I have read stories here where the only tags are the guys name or worse. "this fic sucks", "I can't tag", "God, why did i write this?"  
> Those tags to me are stupid cause you are doubting your art so why would you put it up in the first place?
> 
> Seriously, be proud of what you put here. Your art is as amazing as you want it to be. Remember that! ^-^
> 
> Queen of Tease~

One bad day.

Bellville High School was just like any other in Jersey. There were popular kids, the jocks, cheerleaders and the like.. Then there were the nerds, and the geeks.. And then, there were the loners.. The losers.. The misfits that didn't fit into any other group.. The kids who got bullied and picked on.. The ones who knew, first hand, how dark the inside of their locker actually was.

I was one of those kids, one of the misfits.

It wasn't just because I was short, though that _did_ help the bullies to fit me into my locker easier.. It wasn't just because of the way I dressed.. Eyeliner, skinny jeans and band tees didn't exactly ingratiate me with the in-crowd.. No.. The thing that seemed to infuriate them the most, was my sexuality.. I'm Gay!.. And I'm not ashamed to say it.. 

"I'm gay, I'm gay, I'M GAY!"

See? No shame here.. The shame was, that no one else seemed to accept that. But did I care what they thought?.. No!.. Fuck 'em! I was a short, slightly hyperactive 16 year old, with tattoos and piercings that I shouldn't have.. and the most beautiful boyfriend in the world. I couldn't be happier.

My boyfriends name was Gerard, but I always called him Gee. He was the sweetest, cutest, most talented person I'd ever met, (and, for that matter, ever _would_ meet) and it was basically love at first sight. He was 6 months younger than me, but he'd been skipped a year, and had ended up in the same grade as me, we were both juniors.

We had a few other friends, other losers like us.. Into the same music, dressed in black.. You get the idea... But for the most part, it was just Gerard and me.

There had been times when I'd had to rescue Gerard from the jocks.. Especially two guys called David and Lucas Peters, seniors with seriously bad attitudes, and even worse breath. And there were times that Gerard had to rescue me.. Usually from my locker.

Now, what I'm about to tell you.. the story I'm about to share.. happened on what should have been just another day. After all, that's exactly how it began.. Unfortunately, that's not how it would end...

Oh, and by the way, before I forget, my name is Frank Iero, and this is the story of why, at midnight tonight, I'm going to drink as much vodka as I can stomach, then I'm going to jump into the Passaic River, and drown... And to whoever finds this note?.. I'm so sorry, and, good bye...

*

*

*

On the day in question, which was a Friday, Halloween, and also my 16th birthday, YEY!.. Everything was pointing to it being a fantastic day. I'd met Gerard at his gate, and we'd walked to school together, hand in hand~

***flashback***

"Hi baby." 

I called as he tripped out his front door and nearly face planted on the pavement. Righting himself and blushing furiously at his own clumsiness, Gerard closed his door and turned my way. 

"Hi Frankie. Hey, don't laugh." 

He pouted. Awww! I couldn't help it, a giggle escaped my lips. 

"I'm sorry baby.." 

I cooed, wrapping my arms around his slim waist and pulling him against me. 

".. You ok?"

Gerard sighed dramatically, always the diva, then slipped his arms around my neck, and played with the hair at the nape. 

"I'm fine.." 

He smiled. 

".. Not like I actually fell.." 

He dropped his eyes to the ground and murmured. 

".. This time."

Shaking my head fondly, I placed a kiss on his soft pink lips. 

"So, sleep well?" 

I asked, clasping his hand in mine and turning us away from his house. Gerard didn't answer for a moment, and I got worried. 

"Yeah I err.." 

He mumbled, looking away. I squeezed his hand to draw his attention back to me. When he looked back, a slightly scared expression crossed his pretty eyes, then he swallowed, and seemed to steal himself for something difficult or uncomfortable. 

".. I decided what to give you for your birthday." 

He smiled shyly, that blush returning.

"Oh?.." 

I prompted, pulling him to a stop and grinning at him. 

".. And what would _that_ be?"

Gerard looked left, then right, then straight in my eyes. 

"Me!" 

He whispered. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. 

"Babe?.." 

Did he mean what I thought he meant? 

".. Do you mean...?"

Gerard's nerves appeared to paralyse him for a second, then he pulled through them.

"Yes Frankie."

Of course, we'd messed around in the 7 1/2 months since I'd persuaded him to go out with me. Lots of kissing and hand-jobs, the occasional blow-job.. But we'd never gone all the way. I had experience.. My last boyfriend was a couple years older than me, and he'd been up for pretty much everything.. Gerard on the other hand..

My Gee was a virgin, and nervous as Hell about changing that... This was a huge step.

"Gee, baby.. Are you sure?" 

I asked gently, as I stroked my fingertips along his jaw. I was trying to not let myself get too excited, this wasn't a done deal. Gerard flushed red, but held eye contact. 

"Yeah.." 

He squeaked slightly. 

".. I'm ready."

Pulling his body against my own, I kissed his lips. 

"Tonight?.." 

I asked. He nodded. 

".. My place?"

Gerard grinned. 

"Well you do have the place to yourself this weekend.. Right?" 

He winked at me.. _Actually winked_!!

"I love you.. You know that, right?" 

I murmured, hugging him to me. I felt Gerard's lips against my ear, as he breathed warm on my skin. 

"I love you too... Always."

As we stood there, holding each other tight and whispering sweet nothings to one another, I was vaguely aware that we were being observed. But in that blissful moment... I just didn't care.

***flashback over***

Looking back now, I really wish I had...

There's a few things I wish I'd done differently that day..

I wish I'd cared that three seniors were standing watching us for those couple minutes while we discussed our plans for that night.. 

I wish I'd had more than a piece of peanut butter toast for breakfast, cos that day turned out to be one of the longest of my short life.. 

And I wish I'd just turned Gerard around, and took him back to mine.. I _really_ wish we'd bunked off that day!

But we didn't, and after about five minutes, lost in each other's eyes, we sighed, then continued onto school~

***flashback***

"So, baby.. What class you got first?" 

I asked, as we stepped through the gates of Hell. Gee grimaced slightly, pulling his crumpled schedule from his messenger bag and squinting at his messy scrawl. 

"Urgh.." 

He groaned, pulling a face. 

".. Double math!.. You?"

I giggled at his cute little scowl, which just made him huff more. 

"Aww baby, you're so cute.." 

He rolled his eyes as I grabbed my schedule. 

".. Damn.." 

I cussed quietly. 

".. Physics.." 

Gee smirked and I lightly punched his shoulder. 

".. Not funny Gee... We don't have any classes together til this afternoon!"

Stuffing the papers back in our bags, we headed inside. 

"Guess I'll see you at lunch then?" 

Gee asked, despondently, looking at his shoes. I took his hands in mine and pulled him against me. 

"Don't sweat it sweetie.. I'll text you.. Is your cell on vibrate?"

Gee raised his eyes to meet mine. 

"Yeah.." 

He giggled, patting his front jeans pocket. 

".. It tickles." 

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. My eyes nearly popped out on stalks as I realised what he meant, and if it wasn't for the damn bell ringing just then... I would probably have been dragging that beautiful boy into the nearest janitor's closet, and we would've both missed our first class. (Another thing I regret from that day!)

Sighing dramatically, I placed a light kiss to Gerard's soft lips, and promised I'd text him as soon as my 1000 year old teacher had fallen asleep.. Which would likely only take about five minutes, if past experience was anything to go by. Nodding slightly and returning the kiss, Gerard turned and headed off to math.

I watched him walk away, my eyes sliding down to his butt, in those _sinfully_ tight black skinny jeans, and I felt my dick twitch in my pants.. Damn!.. that boy's fine! Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I walked off toward my first lesson.

As expected, Mrs. Munson was snoring at her desk after just three minutes.. She hadn't even finished taking attendance. Chuckling while my classmates got on with games of cards, or playing on their phones, or just chatting to their friends.. I took out my cell and sent a quick text to my boyfriend-

*Hi baby! Teachers asleep already lol~ XoFrnk*

About 20 seconds later-

*Lol. We got a sub. Mr. R is sick. No work!~ GeebabeXxx*

I smiled at this, cos I knew how much Gerard hated Mr. Reynolds-

*Fab baby! 2 hours to text little old me?~ XoFrnk*

Almost instantly-

*You know it ;D~ GeebebeXxx*

I grinned wide at that, thinking about what to type back-

*I wish you weren't the other side of school :( ~ XoFrnk*

*Why's that?~ GeebebeXxx*

*Cos we could've snuck out together ;) ~ XoFrnk*

Our classrooms were at complete opposite ends of the building, and Gerard's was upstairs. If they were closer, we could chance it.. But distance, and a principal who had a habit of roaming the halls during class time, (I mean, didn't he have any work to do?) meant that sneaking out was perilous at the least-

*That would've been fun. I could've given you a sneak preview of tonight ;D ~ GeebebeXxx*

I nearly choked on my tongue, feeling my pants get suddenly tighter-

*Fttuftuugjggj? ~XoFrnk*

Oops!-

*Frankie? You ok?~ GeebebeXxx*

I giggled, and the two jocks who sat in front of me gave me a look like they were gonna pummel me. I slid down in my chair and hid in my hoodie-

*I'm fine baby. Just havin a seizure at your last message ✖‿✖ ~XoFrnk*

*Hehe! I can't wait for tonight Frankie :) ~ GeebebeXxx*

I think my head just exploded!-

*Me too angel.. As long as you're sure?.. You know you can back out any time, right? ~XoFrnk*

*I know. You'd never push ~ GeebebeXxx*

I smiled. Then started typing my reply-

*Never baby. I lov.....*

I froze, mid key-tap. That was a gunshot I heard!.. It wasn't like that sound was new to us, we live in Jersey for fuck sake... But _that_ sounded close!.. Like.. IN THE BUILDING close!

Looking around the room, I saw that everyone else had stopped what they were doing too, and were all looking nervously toward the door. Some cheerleaders at the front of the class started crying, and then we heard another shot-

*Baby? Hide! I'll come for you ~ XoFrnk*

I typed out quickly as I watched the two jocks start to push tables over in front of the door to barricade us in. I'd find a way to get to Gerard, if it was the last thing I did-

*Was that what I thought it was? :0 ~ GeebebeXxx*

God. He must be so scared-

*Yes baby. But it'll be ok.. I love you  <3 ~ XoFrnk*

*I love you too <3 ~ GeebebeXxx*

Another shot, this one sounded to be right outside the door. I slammed my hands over my ears and shrunk down into the corner of the room... This was _so_ not how I saw this day going...

***end of flashback***

I'd never been in a situation like that before, but I knew how scared Gerard was of guns, especially after what had happened to him the year before, so I decided that the best thing I could possibly do, was to help him get through this... How could I know, that this would turn out to be the worst fucking day of our lives?...

If I'd had a crystal ball, if I'd had a foreboding dream, or a vision of that days horror.. I would've taken my Gee, and run far, far away... But I didn't!.. And I just know, that I can't live with what happened.. Not for one.. more.. day!

***flashback***

*Gee baby? Tell me where you are ~ XoFrnk*

Nothing.. No reply.. I wait for three whole minutes, my heart beating out of my chest and my face slick with tears, before I try again-

*Gee? Sweetheart answer me? Please? ~ XoFrnk*

Again.. Nothing. I glance at the clock on the wall.. 9:10am. I'm starting to panic now. Where is he? What's happened to him? Is he hurt? Is he d.. NO!! I can't start thinking like that. I have to stay strong, stay positive. It's the only way to get through this-

*GEE?.. GERARD ARTHER FUCKING WAY!!!.. Answer me Goddamnit! ~ XoFrnk*

I've never shouted at Gee before, not even by text, and by me calling him by his full name, I knew he'd realise I was serious. Another minute dragged painfully by, before my cell rumbled quietly in my palm-

*I'm here Frankie. I'm ok ~ GeebebeXxx*

Oh thank fuck! -

*Where are you baby? Why didn't you answer? ~ XoFrnk*

Seconds tick by-

*Math room 3a. I was texting Mikey ~ GeebebeXxx*

Mikey is Gee's little brother. Luckily, he doesn't go to our school. He's a super talented kid on the guitar, but for some unknown reason, he hasn't spoken a word in the last five years. He gets homeschooled by a guy called Ralph. He must be _so_ worried for Gee right now-

*What did you tell him? ~ XoFrnk*

*Gunshots! ~ GeebebeXxx*

God, that reply came quick. I wanted Gerard here with me now, back in my arms-

*Is your room safe? Who's there with you? ~ XoFrnk*

I had to wait nervously again-

*Door's locked. Teacher left, the rest of class are here. I'm ok.. Are you? ~ GeebebeXxx*

The fucking TEACHER LEFT? What the fuck?-

*I'm ok baby. The jocks used their heads for once. They put desks in front of the door. Has anyone tried to get in your room? ~ XoFrnk*

I waited.. It was a full four minutes before he replied-

*Yes! ~ GeebebeXxx*

My mind whirled with horrifying scenarios. Why the one word fucking answer?-

*Talk to me baby. Tell me what happened  <3 ~ XoFrnk*

After a minute-

*Someone was kicking the door. Girls were screaming and crying.. I.. I peed myself ~ GeebebeXxx*

Fuck! I _knew_ he wouldn't cope with this-

*It's ok sugar. It doesn't matter. They didn't get in, right? So it's ok  <3 ~ XoFrnk*

*I wanna go home Frankie :,( ~ GeebebeXxx*

*I know honey, me too. But we'll get out of here, and I'll take you home, and feed you skittles and ice cream.. How does that sound? <3 ~ XoFrnk*

I could imagine Gee giggling at that. It was his comfort treat-

*Sounds good Frankie :) I'm scared.. <3 ~ GeebebeXxx*

*Me too.. But I'm gonna get to you somehow. Just stay hidden, and keep safe <3 ~ XoFrnk*

Another long wait.. Agonisingly long-

*David and Lucas just left the room. I don't know where they went ~ GeebebeXxx*

What the fuck are those idiots up to?-

*Make sure the door's locked again. Don't worry about those dicks <3 ~ XoFrnk*

Nothing.. Suddenly someone was hammering at my classroom door. We all shrunk back in fear, huddling in corners. I huddled alone. There was yelling from the corridor.. It sounded like Lucas Peters. Then there were several loud bangs.. Gunshots.. Screaming.. And then... Silence. All I could hear was my own heartbeat, and the whimpers and cries within the room. Then my phone buzzed-

*I love you Frankie.. Never forget that <3 ~ GeebebeXxx*

Oh God, I hate this-

*I love you too baby.. Always <3 stay strong for me, we'll be together soon ~ XoFrnk*

I didn't receive another reply, and no matter how many texts I sent him.. he didn't answer me.

*Baby? Please? <3<3<3~ XoFrnk*

***end of flashback***

I'm standing on the bridge now. It's a quarter to midnight, and I have two full bottles of vodka in my bag. I wish I could tell you that I'll change my mind.. But I won't. Tonight, I die!....

God!.. The water looks black from up here.. I hadn't really thought about how far down the water would be. It's not that I'm scared of heights or anything, but this is _really_ high. You know that moment, when you realise that nothing will ever be the same again?.. The "epiphany" moment!.. Well, I _had_ one of those, sat on the floor of my Physics Lab.. I just knew, that we couldn't go back..

***flashback***

I kept on texting Gee. I even tried calling, knowing he'd answer if he could.. Nothing! The gunshots from outside the door had moved away now. They weren't trying to get in anymore. I could hear them in the distance, bangs like fireworks.. cherry-bombs in the toilets, but I knew what they were.

I wanted to leave that room. I wanted to go in search of my sweet, scared Gerard.. But I was scared too.. And I don't think the jocks would let me out right now.. That would mean opening the door, and leaving them vulnerable.. So, no.

"Has anyone called the police?" 

A timid girl's voice sounds out across the quiet classroom. Idiot!! I think one of the jocks told her not to be such an air-head, cos, of _course_ someone had called them, what with all the gunshots and screaming and the like.. But I didn't really pay that much attention to their conversation. I looked over at the clock on the wall. Why I didn't just look at the time on my cell, I don't know.. 10:43.. Time flies.. It was.. 49 minutes since Gee had last text me.. I think I knew then..

"What's that noise?" 

Someone asked. We all listened.. Helicopters, overhead. Police-

*My sweet, sweet Angel  <3 I have loved you from the moment I lay eyes on you, and every single moment since <3 You are, and always WILL be, my everything <3 You are the reason I wake up, the reason I eat, the reason I breathe <3 I don't know if you will read this, if it will ever reach you, but I just needed to say it <3 And if I never get to hold you again, to see your face, or hear your voice say my name.. Just know, YOU ARE MINE, AND I AM YOURS.. ALWAYS! ~ XoFrnk*

With tears streaming down my cheeks, I pressed send, and the message went... 12:42pm. I know that, cos I looked at that damn clock when it happened.. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?.." 

Quite sensibly, we stayed silent, not even daring to breathe. 

".. It's ok! I'm with Bellville Police department.. The school's been cleared.. It's safe to come out now."

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" 

Wow, a smart cheerleader!

"Yeah!.." 

One of the jocks shouted at the door. 

".. How do we know you're who you say you are?" 

Genius move, asshole.

"If one of you has a cellphone, you can call the local station and ask.. They'll tell you that the gunmen have all been taken out." 

For taken out, read killed!..

"Iero.." 

Jock number 1 shouts at me.

"Huh?"

".. Your phone.." 

I look down dumbly at the device in my hand, before he snatches it from my fingers, and dials out. After a few rings, it is apparently answered. 

".. Yes, hi.. I'm in Bellville High School.. Yes.. Really?.. You're sure?..... Thank you, bye.." 

The jock tossed my cell back to me. 

".. It's over." 

He beamed. I cried. I guess we _all_ cried.

The jocks moved the tables from in front of the door, and cautiously opened it. Everything felt like a bit of a blur after that. Policemen escorted us out of the school building, and we were checked over by paramedics. Some of the cheerleaders needed oxygen, but quickly recovered when they started flirting with anyone in a uniform.

I tried to go back in. I had to find Gerard.. But I was told we were the last ones out. I searched the faces of over 1000 frightened teenagers.. He wasn't there. Some kids had apparently been taken to the hospital with minor injuries.. And others lay in body bags, less than 100 yards away... I won't let myself believe he's in one of those!

I took out my cell and dialled his number, one, more, time...

Standing in our playground, at the front of our school, waiting for my mum to come pick me up, cos apparently we're all in shock, and can't be trusted to go home by ourselves, with my phone pressed to my right ear, I hear it...

It's me, playing that song on my guitar, that I wrote for Gerard when I asked him out... It's his ringtone for me on his phone... It's coming from somewhere to my right.. It's coming from a body bag.. I think, at that point, I passed out.

Next I knew, I was laying on my bed at home, with my mother fussing over me.. I don't want her!

***end of flashback***

Mum didn't really talk to me at all about what happened. And she _definitely_ wouldn't let me talk about Gee, or even call his parents, or anything.. She just said I'd had a long day, and I needed to get some sleep...

FUCK. THAT!!

Before I left the house tonight, I wrote a note to my mum. I told her I was sorry. I told her I could never live without Gerard. And I told her goodbye.

Now, here I am, staring at the jet black water below, with 2/3 of a bottle of vodka in my belly, and my cell in my hand. I'm looking at that pic I took of me and Gerard at the pier last month. We were so happy. Nothing was ever going to come between us.. Why can't things just stay the same? Why can't he just be here now?.. With me?

Another sip, and I think it's nearly time now.. My phone says it's 11:56.. Just 4 more minutes til midnight.. Just 4 more minutes to live..

4 more minutes to live.

4 more minutes to finish what I've started.

I know it's not normal to record your suicide message on your iPad, but who ever said I was normal?

It's weird. I don't even know why or how, but I have Internet access here on the bridge. 3 bars of signal. Weird, right? But it's good. It means I can send my message.. though I'm not really sure who to send it to.

NOT my mum.. She's going to be upset enough, without getting a video message from her dead son.

I could post it on Facebook.. But that might be a bit weird, like- Status Update, DEAD! No!..

There's always YouTube?.. I bet that would get a few hits, don't you think?

I could just send it to my friends, but that's only like, 3 guys! Ray, Bob and Pete.. And the one guy I really _want_ to talk to now, is gone.

I stand up and go to look over the rail again. The water looks so calm, but I know the current is deadly, as it reflects the deep black night sky above. 

"I'm coming baby."

Another sip. My lips feel kinda numb now. Is that from the cold? Returning to the iPad, I check the time.

3 more minutes to live.

So who do I send this to? Ah, I know! Clicking through my directory, I find the details I need, and set them into the Send To: slot ready for when I'm done.

There's this thing my school has, where you can send messages, videos, invites and the like, to everyone all at once. All the students, and all the teachers. Everyone who has an email account. That is what I'm going to do.

"You all know what happened today. You were there. You saw it, or heard it, or were, in some way, affected by it. I'm sure some of you lost someone you care about, and I'm not trying to take away from your grief, or say that mine is any deeper than yours, but I just need to tell you why I'm about to do this, why I can't go on without him by my side. You may not have known who Gerard Way was. You probably didn't care. But to me.. He was my whole world.. My everything. I am nothing without him, which is why I'm going to join him in.."

Fuck! 2 minutes! 2 more minutes to live.

I take another sip. I can't even feel the burn anymore. Tears leave tracks down my pale cheeks as I gaze up at the moon for the last time. I remember sitting on the hill behind my house with Gerard tucked into my side, as we stared up into the night sky, watching a meteor shower, and speculating about what would happen if one of those bright flashes of light, was actually an alien spaceship, on its way to Earth.

A small giggle escapes my lips at the memory. It doesn't last long.

1 more minute to live.

I'm vaguely aware of a voice in the distance. Someone shouting. But I don't know who, and I can't hear what they're saying. I pay them no mind.

"Well boys and girls. I guess the time is here. I'll send this now, and then I'll be gone. It's not exactly like any of you will miss me anyway. Bye.. This is Frank Iero, signing out."

I press the key that sends my message out, and release a deep breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. Standing on wobbly legs, leaving my iPad, phone, hoodie and keys in a neat pile next to the railing, I place my hands on the top bar, and my left foot on the bottom one. Three more steps up, then all I have to do is fall. I picked this spot, because it's exactly half way across the river. But also because there is an upright support beam, right next to the railings, that I can use to help me climb up.

Grabbing it now, I haul myself up onto the second, third, and finally onto the top rail. I stand there, looking out over the midnight black water. 

"I'm coming now Gee. I'm coming my love."

I can still hear someone shouting, and it seems to be closer now. But I don't care. They're not calling me, so why should I listen?

"I love you Gee. I can't go on without you" 

I whisper into the cold night air. I think I hear his voice, calling out to me in the dark. Whether it's his ghost, or the vodka, I really don't know.

"Frankie.. Wait.."

"I'm coming Gee"

I let go of the support beam. All that's keeping me on this rail now, is my own, dubious, drunken balance.

"FRANKIE!!"

I look to my left.. and as I feel my foot slip from beneath me.. My beautiful Gee is there.. A look of horror in his eyes and his arms outstretched toward me..

I'm falling now, seemingly in slow motion.. Until a hand grips tight to mine.

Heart thundering in my chest, threatening to break free, I look up into those big hazel eyes that I love so much. 

"Gee?"

Now here I am. Hanging off the edge of a bridge, over the dark waters of the Passiac.. With the boy I love trying to pull me back to safety.

How is he here?.. I heard his phone.. I don't understand!

Gee's hauling me back over the edge now, holding me close.. And I just want to know-

"How?"

Gee smiles softly and kisses my cold lips.

"Let's go home. I never _did_ give you your birthday present, did I?"

Sighing happily, wrapped in each other's arms, we begin the slow walk back to mine.

Gee's right!.. I _didn't_ get my gift, but I _did_ get what I wished for.. And besides, there's always tomorrow, to answer the question of "How?".. Cos right now? I really don't need to know!

*

*

*

THE END!


End file.
